


In Your Heart is Home

by TheMamaFox



Series: Home is where the Heart is [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMamaFox/pseuds/TheMamaFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan misses her clan and the handsome Commander finds her sitting alone in Haven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Heart is Home

**Author's Note:**

> Eep! First fic I'm posting on ao3 and I'm nervous. I hope y'all enjoy it!

_“You insult my people!”_

_“They insult themselves.”_

Since their first meeting Lavellan had thought Solas’ aloofness was intriguing, he charmed her with fascinating stories of the Fade and its hidden history. Now she saw it for what it was: arrogance. 

She left Solas to his condescending superiority and huffed off. Dread Wolf take him! She was surrounded by the religion that very nearly annihilated her people and she couldn’t even rely on other elvhen to be on her side. He held what he had seen in the Fade over her head and treated her like a petulant child for not knowing.

Without thought her feet brought her to the edge of the frozen lake. She didn’t dare leave Haven so the end of the rickety dock would have to suffice. Not out of sight but isolated among the magnitude of humans milling about. There was loneliness in her heart when she thought of all the elves in Haven and hers being the only face with vallaslin. She was Dalish and here she was alone.

Homesickness was a new feeling for her. She missed her clan, Keeper Deshanna’s lessons, telling stories around the fires to the children, the departing touches at the end of the day, the soft noises of the halla in the night. She lingered on memories of familiar faces and the closeness they shared. The humans always asked where home was. Her reply was 'My clan roamed the Free Marches'. She had wanted to say that loved ones are home, especially for a people who never stayed in one place too long. Home is where the heart is and her heart was far away from this frozen valley.

The sun was sinking low in the sky when she faintly heard Commander Cullen dismiss the recruits. The evening was filled with the smokey smell of cook fires and the laughter of the joyously exhausted. Such a motley bunch they have managed to collect and the Commander was trying his best to train them. At the end of the world you cannot turn away help and these people believed even when she didn’t. That counted for something.

She should have expected not to be left alone for long. The Herald of Andraste gets no reprieve. There was always something needing her attention. The Seeker in particular seemed to find joy in seeing her busy at all times. Heavy boots on the boards signaled her time finished.

“Come to collect your wayward defender, Cassandra?”

“No Herald, you need not fear that from me.” Cullen’s voice startled her. She turned sharply and looked up at the Commander. They had only spoken briefly over the war table and amid the clash of training, barely more than pleasantries. Now she saw a man aglow in the sunset and realized how strikingly handsome he was standing in his armor, arms draped over his sword. 

“Are you well?” His concern touched her. He must have seen her leave the gates.

She dreaded to think of the scene she had made, storming through Haven and its people who looked to her to save them. It does no one good for her to show weakness here. She sighed. “Yes Commander, I am well enough.” She sent a glance towards the Breach. “What other choice do I have?”

“Ah, yes.” He studied her face. “Wait a moment.”

She watched as he retreated up the hill to the tents and when he returned he was carrying two plates of hot food. He handed one to her and took a seat next to her as gracefully as he could. She nodded her gratefulness and together they started their meal. She supposed that as leader of the army he too needed an escape occasionally and didn’t mind sharing hers.

He was too polite to ask why she was sitting alone staring at the ice and she didn’t divulge. She felt embarrassed enough without adding an admission to a human that another elf had scolded her. Instead she asked how the day’s training at gone. He made a frustrated sound and looked back towards the soldiers’ camp before answering.

“Slowly. Some of these recruits haven’t done more than swing an ax at a tree before coming here. They are eager I’ll give them that but willingness does not equal skill. My only hope is that we have time before they are required to test their training in a real battle. They are good men and women.”

“You are doing exceptional work, Commander. Your men trust you and you will not fail them."

“I, ah.. Thank you.” Was that a blush?

“You said before that you were in Kirkwall when Cassandra found you. Are you from the Free Marches?”

“No, I grew up here in Ferelden, near Honnleath. I served in the Ferelden Circle Tower… and was transferred to Kirkwall shortly after the Blight. This is the first I’ve returned in almost ten years.”

She saw the haunting in his eyes. Her clan had heard what had happened in Kirkwall, that was the reason she was sent to the Conclave after all. Mages and Templars battling in the streets and abominations reigning destruction. It must have been a horrifying sight and to be in the thick of it…

She inquired about the Templars. When Cullen told her he had joined the Templars at thirteen she imagined him with unruly blond hair and lanky limbs, a wolf pup that hadn’t yet grown into his paws and just as enthusiastic to prove himself. He wanted to do good and protect those who need it, mage or otherwise. She felt a pang of sorrow for him. He deserved peace and it was unlikely they would find that soon.

He studied her face again, his eyes tracing the curves inked into her skin. “If I may ask, what do they mean, your markings…? If that isn’t too personal that is.” He turned bashful, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away. He was the first to ask her since arriving here. For something so obvious many have gone out of their way to completely ignore her tattoos.

“Not at all. It is called vallaslin. They are symbols to honor our gods.” She told him the legend of Dirthamen. Separated from his brother, lost and taunted by the ravens Fear and Deceit until he subdued them and was reunited with Falon’Din. “I have known since childhood I would one day lead my clan as Keeper. It is my responsibility that we remember. It is only fitting that I show my patronage to the god of knowledge and keeper of secrets.” She thought back to what Solas had said and her rage flared again. The Dalish have lost so much.

Cullen seemed to recognize her disquiet and talk turned to simpler topics. The latest unbelievable gossip among the soldiers that Varric most definitely had a hand in, Cullen’s suggestion they bring in some mabari hounds, Flissa’s attempts at more “exotic” dishes. For the first time since waking to find her hand marked she didn’t feel so hopelessly lost. Strange that a human man, a Templar at that, could give her that peace in just a conversation.

“Before coming here, my Keeper suggested I avoid Templars. In truth, I am more terrified of Seeker Cassandra.”

“Aren’t we all?” Their shared laughter rang out in the twilight.

With a sigh, Cullen stood and offered his hand. “You are leaving again for the Hinterlands in the morning. You should get your rest.” She could feel what he left unsaid, that they are trying to reach the mages and he disapproved. Still, he did not take his hand back quickly after helping her to her feet.

“Yes, you are right Commander.” She gave his hand a squeeze before letting go. She missed the warmth immediately. “Dawn feels different here compared to the forest. Here it arrives so much sooner.”

He chuckled. “I don’t doubt it.” He briefly rested his hand on her shoulder. “Sleep well, Lady Lavellan.”

She looked into his golden eyes and thought again of how people feel like home.


End file.
